


Eat This

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A healthy relationship revealed to be unhealthy at the end, Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Magical Beings, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Dates, Fairy! Komaeda, Human! Hajime, Kisses, Komaeda out of character because you know he's a supernatural being, Loss of Trust, M/M, Meaning if you expect a happy ending its not here, Minor gaslighting, Minor relationships in the background, Minor victim blaming?, Modern Universe, One Shot, Slight Memory Loss, Some forced eating at the end, Some high school Hajime and then university student Hajime, Unhealthy views on love, alternate universe- no despair, building of relationship, spiriting away, symbolic pomegranates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill.Fill: Forced Feeding"Legend said a fairy slept in the forest, curled and coiled around thick tree roots, guarded by magic that swirled and coiled along the air, creating a lattice of interwoven spells that glowed through the trees, glowing an eerie green. At night, if it was clear, Hajime could see the tree from his room. Sometimes Hajime would trace his finger along the air, imagining the swirls and the dips of magic as he lay in bed, desperate to fall asleep."The tale of the sleeping fairy is just that to Hajime, a legend, a myth. It's not real.





	Eat This

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Eat This (Съешь Это)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313784) by [nonope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonope/pseuds/nonope)



> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I'm here with another fill for my Bad Things Happen Bingo. This time, it's "Forced Feeding". I was actually challenged by my friend Yuki (little_shinra) to write KomaHina for this fill. I had a lot of trouble coming up with the idea around it, but I think I made it work well.
> 
> As a warning this story does deal with an unhealthy relationship, some gaslighting, and unhealthy views on love. While I never get too graphic your comfort is most important to you, so if any of this bothers you please stop reading and take care of yourself. Also, if you are expecting a happy ending to this fic, I'm doing this for my Bad Things Happen Bingo so that's not happening here.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those make my day. Also, even though I know the turmoil with tumblr right now, you can check my tumblr out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> (If I ever do move I'll be sure to let you all know.)
> 
> Anyways, with that being said please enjoy the fic!

Hajime met the boy when he was ten.

The way back from Nanami’s house to his house was a straight forward enough that by the time Hajime was nine his parents allowed him to walk to and from Nanami’s house with ease, provided it was light enough outside.

Hajime continued his way on the path, cutting through a small side street and into the public park that was located just behind a school. The park was a park where people would go jogging or to take their dogs for a walk. In the summer Hajime also saw bikes on the trails and people out just to enjoy the weather. Landscaping was done to make the park aesthetically pleasing. Trimmed grass and well placed trees littered the park. In the summer local people volunteered to plant flowers in the flower beds.

However, there was one section of the park that remained untouched. Outwardly, it looked the same, with cut grass and a tree in the middle. The tree was large, with a girthy trunk and huge branches that extended outwards towards the sky. In fall the leaves changed colour and in winter the tree was bare. In spring it blossomed small white flowers and in summer it had green leaves. There was nothing remarkable appearance wise. However, what made the tree worthy of being noted was the legend attached to it.

Legend said a fairy slept in the tree, curled and coiled around thick tree roots, guarded by magic that swirled and coiled along the air, creating a lattice of interwoven spells that glowed through the trees, glowing an eerie green. At night, if it was clear, Hajime could see the tree from his room. Sometimes Hajime would trace his finger along the air, imagining the swirls and the dips of magic as he lay in bed, desperate to fall asleep.

For years the story of the fairy sleeping in the forest was used as a tale of caution. Hajime could remember sitting in class when he was in preschool and listening to the teacher tell the tale. The tale always had variations but the general story always had the same elements.

One, the boy who was asleep was a fairy.

Two, the boy asleep was cursed with bad luck thanks to an evil witch.

Third and finally, some day a gift would be given and the fairy would wake up.

The tale was not quite a fairy tale and not quite an urban legend. Although there was no trace of the boy, many people had tried to gift something to the sleeping boy over the centuries. The bottom of the empty tree had many gifts over the years. The city had a law against leaving things, but people did it anyways. It had become a sort of dare for people, particularly teenagers and university students, to leave a gift and see if the fairy would appear. Nothing ever happened and the tale felt more like a silly superstition or myth to Hajime and he never knew what to make of the tale.

The tale felt more like a cautionary tale. Of what, Hajime wasn’t sure but it didn’t matter. Superstitions and myths remained in the realm of impossibility or circumstance for Hajime and it was going to stay that way. No one believed the tale seriously and the only people who really believed it were the tourists that passed through the town, asking about it. All the time they’d end up disappointed.

Which was why as Hajime headed home from Nanami’s, he cut by the tree as a short cut through the park, rather than circling around the long trail and risk running into the many joggers or people walking that were already out and about on the fine day.

As Hajime circled around the tree, he stopped for one quick second, just to stare at the tree. It looked the same as it always did. Continuing his run around the tree, Hajime slipped into thought. He had homework to complete and then a few minor chores to do. The next day he had school and they were practicing for the sports festival…

Something warm smacked into Hajime and he nearly toppled over, groaning in pain. Whatever he had toppled into groaned back and Hajime realized he had run into another person. Wincing, Hajime looked around and then to the ground.

The person he had run into was around his age, with fluffy white hair and pale skin. He was also on the ground, groaning as he looked up at Hajime.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime immediately said. “Are you okay?”

“Ouch…” The boy muttered before he looked up. “I’m fine. I wasn’t paying attention.” He gave a smile. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Hajime said as he watched the boy stand up. “I’m sorry again.”

“It’s not a problem.” The boy beamed.

With that out of the way, Hajime shuffled awkwardly. He had nothing else to say to the stranger, so with a small smile, Hajime raced off, towards his home, the encounter tucked away briefly in his mind.

~

Hajime saw the boy again when he was thirteen.

“Are you sure this is the way to Chiaki’s house?” Souda asked Hajime.

“Yes.” Hajime frowned. “I go this way all the time to her place.”

“You always cut through this massive park?” Souda asked.

“Yes.” Hajime repeated. “It’s not that bad.”

Souda rubbed his hair, dark and short. They were both in junior high and Souda was one of the first new people Hajime had met along with Owari, Tanaka, Pekoyama, and Kuzuryuu. Nanami and Hajime still remained steadfast friends and with a growth in their friend group, it was decided to have a gaming party at Nanami’s house. Which was what lead Hajime to take Souda with him on his walk over.

“Say, do you believe that legend?” Souda suddenly asked. “Gundham was going on about it during lunch yesterday.”

“The one with the fairy in the tree?” Hajime inquired.

“Yeah, that one.” Souda nodded.

“Then no, not really.” Hajime pointed to the tree. “I’ve been friends with Chiaki since I was five and I’ve taken this way to her house for years. I’ve seen nothing and I pass the tree all the time.”

“Oh, okay.” Souda’s laugh was jilted and stiff. “Just a thought.”

The topic dropped and they ended up at Nanami’s. All thoughts about the tree were pushed away as they had fun, ate good snacks, and enjoyed each other’s company. When it was time to go home, Souda opted to get a ride back with Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu, so Hajime walked back on his own.

As he walked through the park and passed all the people out and about for evening walks, Hajime saw a flash of white hair and saw a boy standing by the tree, staring upwards. Hajime’s brain prickled with a long lost memory and for a moment Hajime stopped walking and looked at the boy, sure he had met him before. Then, as though a section of film was cut out, the boy was gone and Hajime wasn’t sure if he had dreamt the entire scenario up.

~

Hajime talked to the boy for the first time when he was seventeen and it was late spring.

Studying for their tests now that they were third years was a challenge and so everyone had decided to hold group study sessions. Everyone rotated where they’d be and whenever they were held in Nanami’s place, Hajime walked over using his usual route.

Snow was still stubbornly sticking to places it shouldn’t and Hajime eyed the piles as he walked through the park, humming to himself. Occasionally he could see his breath and Hajime hoped, as he dug his hands into his pockets, that the weather would warm up a bit more.

Cutting around the tree as he always did, Hajime kept his pace but then nearly stumbled when he saw the boy sitting by the tree, a sketchbook out, pencil in hand. For a moment Hajime stared at the boy and the boy stared at him. Hajime took in the boy’s looks and somehow, deep in his mind, Hajime knew he’d seen the boy before. How he forgot, Hajime wasn’t sure, but the fluffy white hair was familiar and with that in mind, Hajime forgone any resemblance of restraint or worry that he’d look and sound silly.

“We’ve met before.” Hajime blurted out. “Right?”

The boy blinked at him and for a horrible moment embarrassment started to sink in but then the boy smiled. “Yes, we have. A few years ago, when you ran into me.”

Great. The boy had better memory than Hajime. Hajime flushed. “I definitely apologized for that.”

“You did.” The boy laughed. “I’m not upset.” He then waved his pencil. “Could you?”

This time embarrassment filled Hajime. He jumped out of the way, like he was scalded and flushed. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you to your drawing…”

“No problem.” The boy said before he continued to draw. “It’s a public place. You don’t have to feel ashamed for being here.”

This was where Hajime left and let the boy continue to draw. However, instead Hajime walked over to the boy and sat down on a section of ground that wasn’t wet, but cold. “Do you come here often?”

“I do.” The boy replied. “It’s nice to have a place of silence to just think or in this case, draw.” He paused and looked at Hajime. “Do you want to see?”

It was an offer Hajime wasn’t expecting, but he nodded. The boy handed the sketchbook over and Hajime looked at it. The drawing was simply of the tree, no other background details worked in, but it was shaded well and looked great.

“This is really nice.” Hajime handed the sketchbook back over. “I’m not much of a drawer.”

“It’s practice and patience.” The boy replied, accepting the sketchbook. “It’s a relaxing hobby of mine.”

“Not for school?” Hajime asked.

“No, not for that.” The boy kept drawing. “I’m homeschooled.”

“Ah. I see.” Hajime felt like he had landed on a topic that could potentially blow up in his face.

“Don’t feel awkward.” The boy sensed Hajime’s tone. “It’s just a personal decision.” He then finished what he was adding and looked over at Hajime. “I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

“Hinata Hajime.” Hajime automatically responded. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Like wise.” Komaeda smiled. “You don’t have to feel obligated to sit with me Hinata. I’m going to be here for a while.”

Again, this was the part where Hajime left. Instead, he shook his head. For some reason he felt drawn to Komaeda and leaving immediately felt a bit rude. “I have the time. If you don’t mind me sitting here with you?”

“I don’t.” Komaeda’s voice was warm.

Silence fell over them and Hajime wondered if talking would distract Komaeda from drawing. For a while Hajime just stared up at the tree, his mind wondering about the legend. It had been a while since Hajime had thought about it and seeing the tree up close only made Hajime feel like the legend was just a legend.

“Say,” Komaeda suddenly said, “what do you think about the legend of this tree?”

It was as though Komaeda had read Hajime’s mind. Hajime jolted and blinked before he gathered his thoughts. “It’s just a legend, a superstition. A story to pass down that probably started as one with meaning or to explain something but in the end it’s just there to teach a lesson.”

Komaeda hummed. “A logical answer.”

“What about you?” Hajime asked.

“Me?” Komaeda turned and smiled, his gaze steady. “I like to believe it’s true. Maybe that’s just the romantic in me that believes the world hasn’t figured everything out. Still, it’s subjective.” Komaeda added.

Hajime leaned back and looked up at the tree. “I suppose we’ll never know.”

“Yes…” Komaeda softly and slowly said. “I suppose so.”

He then smiled at Hajime and for a brief moment, Hajime wondered if he perhaps, had insulted Komaeda somehow. That thought quickly faded away when Komaeda angled himself towards Hajime.

“Say, I know we’ve just met each other, but do you mind?” Komaeda pointed to his sketchbook. “I need the practice.”

Hajime had never modeled for someone’s drawing but he found the prospect flattering in a strange way. Even though Komaeda was right and they were strangers, Hajime supposed he didn’t really mind. It was just a picture.

“Sure.” Hajime turned. “I don’t mind.”

“Excellent.” Komaeda moved so he was angled and facing Hajime directly. “If you don’t mind?” He reached out.

For a stranger Komaeda was being awfully touchy, but somehow Hajime wasn’t minding with Komaeda. There was almost a soothing sensation being in Komaeda’s presence, now that Hajime had gotten over the embarrassment of their encounter. So, instead, Hajime nodded and let Komaeda gently touch his face, angling Hajime the way he wanted him. Komaeda’s touch was warm and cool at the same time. Hajime sat still and let Komaeda get to work.

When Komaeda was done, he simply smiled at Hajime and shut the book. Hajime wanted to ask to see it, but he refrained. If Komaeda wanted practice for drawing people he could be shy about it. Instead, Hajime stood up and stretched.

“Thanks for modeling for me.” Komaeda said, still sitting down.

“You’re welcome.” Hajime groaned with relief as he stretched. “I suppose I best get going now.”

He then paused. Was it proper to say he’d see Komaeda later? Perhaps he should ask for Komaeda’s number or something? However, Komaeda beat Hajime to it.

“I’ll see you later.” Komaeda said firmly.

Hajime blinked. “You sound confident that will happen.”

“Just hopeful.” Komaeda corrected with a small laugh.

~

Hajime talked with Komaeda again a month later.

True to Komaeda’s word, they did run into each other. This time, spring was fading into summer and the pace of classes for his third and final year had already sunk onto Hajime and he was already slightly overwhelmed with school work. Still, all Hajime could do was experience the last moments of his high school life to their fullest. So, on the way home one day Hajime decided to cut through the park and take the longer way home.

With all the flowers and greenery in the air it wasn’t too surprising to see people out and about. It was in a way, also less surprising to see Komaeda sitting by the tree again, sketchbook open, drawing the flowers with a focused expression. Hajime almost left him to it, but Komaeda must have spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes. He paused and looked over, eyes landing on Hajime firmly.

“Hinata.” Komaeda greeted. “What a surprise. It appears we’re always going to meet here.”

“It appears so.” Hajime agreed and glanced at the sketchbook before at the tree again. “Drawing the flowers?”

“Guilty.” Komaeda laughed. “But I’m glad I ran into you. I’m sick of drawing flowers. This park is littered with them. Model for me again?”

Hajime’s lips twitched upwards. It appeared that Komaeda wasn’t beating around any sort of bush and in a way, he had no reason to. Hajime had happily modeled for Komaeda a month ago and he had no reason to assume Hajime would say no. There really wasn’t a reason for Hajime to say no, so he nodded his head.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Hajime sat down.

“Excellent. Thank you.” Komaeda beamed.

Komaeda began to draw and allowed Hajime to pick the posture for the drawing. Time slipped away and again, after Komaeda finished he shut the book and didn’t show Hajime. Once again Hajime didn’t ask to see it.

~

Hajime saw Komaeda again during the summer.

The day was sweltering and humid with the stickiness of a wet towel slapped to the face. Hajime had the unfortunate task of doing grocery shopping for his parents and so he had a bag of groceries in one hand and a bottle of cold milk tea in the other. Passing through the park as usual, Hajime spotted Komaeda sitting at a bench a bit away from the tree. He wasn’t sketching, just merely sitting down and staring out. Hajime tried to think if perhaps Komaeda lived near by. Hajime knew some of the families that lived in his area and it was hard to believe he hadn’t heard of Komaeda’s family yet. Though their interactions were short, Hajime hadn’t asked for Komaeda’s contact information yet. It felt like something Hajime could ask. Besides, Hajime wasn’t going to walk by without saying hello. So, he walked over and sat down beside Komaeda.

“Hello, Komaeda.” Hajime sat down. “Enjoying the heat?”

“Hinata.” Komaeda greeted before he smiled. “I do like the heat, though it is a bit too hot.”

Hajime laughed and dug around in his grocery bag. He had bought another cold milk tea for later, but it felt rude to not at least offer to Komaeda.

“Well, I do have an extra milk tea if you want?” Hajime waved the bottle.

“You’re giving it to me?” Komaeda tilted his head.

“I’m simply offering. You can take it or leave it.” Hajime mildly corrected. “It’s not a gift or anything.”

Komaeda stared at the bottle for a little while and then took it from Hajime. “Thanks.” He opened it and took a long sip. “Ah, still cold.”

Hajime took a sip of his own. “So, what brings you out here?”

“Just wanted a walk.” Komaeda replied. “Sitting still for so long gets boring. I took a long walk around the park and then sat here to rest up.”

“No other plans for summer?” Hajime asked. “No one to visit or a place to go with family?”

“Not really.” Komaeda shrugged. “Just staying around here. You?”

“I’ll be around here too.” Hajime replied. “Perhaps going to festivals and seeing the fireworks and such.”

“Fireworks are great.” Komaeda smiled. “I love watching them. They’re so soothing.”

“They are.” Hajime then stood up. “Sorry to run off but I have to bring this home before it wilts or goes bad.”

“Not a problem.” Komaeda waved. “I’ll see you around.”

Hajime waved back and continued to walk home. It was only when he was back at his place, kicking his shoes off that Hajime remembered he hadn’t asked Komaeda if he lived around the area.

“Hey mom.” Hajime greeted when he walked into the kitchen. “I brought the groceries.”

“Thanks honey.” His mother turned around and took the groceries. “Did you find everything?”

“Yes, I did.” Hajime replied. “Say, mom, I have a question.”

She turned to look at him. Hajime exhaled. “Do you know any families around here with the last name Komaeda?”

“Komaeda?” She repeated with a bit a frown of thought. “I don’t think so. Do you know how it’s spelt?”

“No.” Hajime admitted. “Sorry I just every so often run into this boy around my age with that as his last name. I keep forgetting to ask where he lives.”

“I see.” His mother hummed. “Next time ask him.”

“Right.” Hajime stepped away from the kitchen. “I’ll make sure to do that.”

~

The following day at lunch Hajime sat with his friends. Souda and Tanaka were glued at the hip and somehow nestled between them was Sonia. Owari was just retelling a tale from the weekend, complete with hand gestures and the only two people who looked invested were Pekoyama (because she was polite), Nanami (who was quirking her mouth upwards at the right moments), and Hanamura (who was nodding with a smile that was a bit scary). Kuzuryuu looked like he could care less but he was leaning closer into Pekoyama so it was hard to tell. As Owari finished her tale and bit into her food Hajime took the chance to talk to everyone. Komaeda’s whereabouts were hard to pin and without a way to contact him Hajime hoped that maybe someone else would know.

“So, I’ve met this boy.” Hajime started.

“Oh, a boy?” Sonia clapped her hands.

 “This development was unforeseen in the stars.” Tanaka drawled.

“Let Hajime finish.” Souda elbowed Tanaka.

“Oh, my Hajiji!” Owari slapped his back. “Tell us the details.”

“Yes, don’t leave us hanging.” Hanamura leaned in a bit.

“Do you want me to get a check done on him?” Kuzuryuu’s eyes narrowed.

Hajime flushed under their gazes. “It isn’t like that.” He started. “And no, Fuyuhiko, that’s not necessary.”

Kuzuryuu huffed and at the same time Owari gave Hajime a side eye glance.

“Sure, it isn’t.” Owari drawled. “So, what is it about this boy?”

Hajime exhaled. “I was just wondering if you knew of anyone with the last name Komaeda.”

“Komaeda?” Sonia repeated thoughtfully. “No, sorry.”

“I cannot recall someone with that last name.” Pekoyama mused. “Fuyuhiko?”

“I don’t know either…” Kuzuryuu muttered. “Kanji?”

“Sorry I don’t know.” Hajime repeated the same he told his mother.

“I see…” Kuzuryuu quieted down.

Hajime shivered and hoped he didn’t give Kuzuryuu the idea to check up on the last name. He probably would regardless. Ignoring that, Hajime turned to his friends. “Sorry guys. It’s a bit of a weird question.”

“Not at all.” Nanami replied. “I don’t know anyone with that last name though.”

“Same.” Owari shrugged.

“That name hasn’t registered itself in my mind.” Tanaka replied. “It’s escaped Kazuichi’s realm of understanding as well.”

“Thanks.” Souda muttered before he looked at Hajime. “Sorry Hajime. I’m drawing a blank.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime settled. “It was just a passing thought. Forget I mentioned it.”

~

Hajime didn’t see Komaeda again until fall.

All through summer Hajime thought of Komaeda every time he went to a festival and saw the fireworks. To Hajime’s relief no one brought Komaeda up again, though Kuzuryuu looked like he had something to say but then didn’t say it. Hajime wasn’t going to bust his mind on the mystery of Komaeda. For all Hajime knew Komaeda was just a homeschooled boy that only saw their meetings as chance, barely an acquittance in passing. If Hajime was fair in that angle, then he was just as mysterious to Komaeda as Komaeda was to him.

So, when Hajime passed by the park, he saw Komaeda standing by the tree, hands on his hips as he stared at the ground. Hajime blinked and walked over to Komaeda, following his gaze. At the base of the tree were some broken beer bottles and some garbage.

“Komaeda.” Hajime greeted.

“Hello Hinata.” Komaeda didn’t look up. “This is disgusting.” He pointed to the base of the tree.

“Littering is bad.” Hajime agreed. “Though we best be careful with the broken glass.”

“Sometimes some people think if they leave offerings here the fairy will wake.” Komaeda continued as though Hajime hadn’t spoken or didn’t know that fact. “It’s silly to assume broken gifts will be accepted, don’t you think?”

He turned to Hajime and Hajime had to think for a moment. Komaeda may not remember how Hajime felt about the legend, but he had to agree on a logical level. If the fairy was real and giving gifts truly woke him then broken gifts weren’t the way to go.

“Yeah, I agree.” Hajime muttered. “Sorry you had to see this. I know you like coming here.”

Komaeda’s mouth twitched in the first inclination that he had heard Hajime. “Thanks, Hinata. I know it seems minor but it matters to me.”

“Then it isn’t minor.” Hajime automatically replied. “Say, I can help you clean this up. I live near by. I can get a proper bag and something to pick the glass up without cutting ourselves…”

Komaeda however, shook his head. “It’s fine. It will be cleaned up by the people who come through the park routinely. Thanks for suggesting it though.”

“Oh. Okay.” Hajime hadn’t known about that, but he supposed it made sense for people to do that.

“Besides, even if it isn’t.” Komaeda started. “Halloween brings all sorts of people here.”

“It does?” Hajime asked before he hit his head with his hand. “Oh, yeah I suppose so.”

Komaeda’s lips twitched. “You’ve never noticed?”

“I’ve never really done any of the western customs.” Hajime protested. “Though I have some friends that like watching horror movies. I’m sure we’ll do that.”

“That’s good.” Komaeda nodded. “It’s best to stay away from here around Halloween. Some people take things too far.”

Hajime wondered how Komaeda knew that. Did he perhaps walk through the park around that time? Or was it just something he’d heard from around the area? In any case he was a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t realized people would come to the tree during Halloween, as though that day in particular would be more special than any other day.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hajime muttered. “Though I have been meaning to ask you, do you live around here?”

“In a way.” Komaeda laughed warmly. “My parents are always moving due to work so we don’t stay around often.”

That made sense. “Sorry for prying.” Hajime sincerely said. “I was just wondering.”

“Curiosity is fine.” Komaeda assured him. “I don’t mind if you ask the questions. I think you’re the first friend I’ve had in a while.”

Friend. Hajime blinked at the bluntness of the statement. It felt a bit childish to outright say it but, in a way, it was refreshing. Hajime felt a small smile fill his face. Hearing where he stood in Komaeda’s mind was reassuring.

“Sorry, was that too blunt?” Komaeda asked.

“No, no,” Hajime scrambled. “It’s nice. I think you’re the most elusive friend I have.”

“Elusive.” Komaeda grinned. “I like that.”

In that brief moment, Hajime saw something behind Komaeda’s smile. Something fluttering and shifting out of view, obscured behind a thick opaque veil. Hajime wanted to lean in and figure out what it was, but then it vanished and there was just Komaeda, standing there, looking as regular as can be.

“Hinata?”

“Sorry.” Hajime gave a smile. “I was just lost in thought.”

“Perhaps you could be lost in thought as I draw you then?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime blinked and then noticed the sketchbook and pencil at Komaeda’s side. How he had missed that earlier he didn’t know, but Hajime assumed it was due to being distracted by the bottles and garbage at the tree.

“Sure.” Hajime easily agreed. “I have the time.”

Komaeda lead them around the tree, away from the garbage and had Hajime sit down in front of him. Their knees brushed as Komaeda sat down and Hajime swallowed at the proximity. Komaeda didn’t make him model a specific way so Hajime just sat still and watched Komaeda move his hand over the paper. Again, just like all the times, when Komaeda finished he shut the book and didn’t show Hajime. And Hajime, once again, didn’t ask.

~

When Halloween hit Hajime looked at the direction of the park from his house and thought about what Komaeda had said. He then dressed properly and left, ready to go to Kuzuryuu’s for a movie night.

~

Time passed and Hajime didn’t see Komaeda until it was winter and near Christmas. Komaeda was dressed in a heavy olive coat and dark pants. He was also lying on the ground, staring up at the snow covered tree. Hajime shivered just looking at him and had to walk over.

“You’re going to get sick if you stay like that.” Hajime said as warning.

“Will I?” Komaeda looked over at Hajime. “Hello, Hinata. Join me?”

“I like not being cold.” Hajime eyed the ground.

“Come on.” Komaeda half whined. “It’s so comfortable down here.”

“I thought you liked the heat.” Hajime protested.

“I do. I also like cold.” Komaeda pouted. “Come on Hinata.”

Hajime sighed and looked around. There weren’t a lot of people out given the weather. Giving in, he lay down on the ground. The snow seeped into his jacket and Hajime knew it would be wet later, but he had to admit the snow was rather soft.

“See?” Komaeda smugly said. “It’s not that bad here.”

“I suppose so.” Hajime looked up at the tree. “I’m glad I don’t have to be out here all the time though.”

“Yeah?” Komaeda shuffled over. “Just think of the fairy boy trapped here. I bet he doesn’t like cold.”

Hajime laughed slightly. “You’re still thinking about him?”

“I spend a lot of time here.” Komaeda reminded him. “I think of things like that. I suppose you don’t?” He didn’t sound accusatory, just factual.

“Sorry, you’re right.” Hajime nodded. “It’s just a legend, a superstition. Most people don’t just hang out here or think it’s real.”

“What if it was real though?” Komaeda asked, “What if there really was a fairy boy stuck here under a curse?”

“Then we’d be bad people for not trying to figure out more and seeing if we could help out.” Hajime replied with ease. “Like finding out what gift would wake him up.”

Silence filled the area and Hajime just stared up at the tree, wondering what Komaeda’s expression was like. He wanted to sit up and leave, the cold seeping into his body, but for some reason Hajime wanted to hear what Komaeda thought.

“What gift do you think he’d like?” Komaeda softly asked a moment later.

What he’d like. That’s what Komaeda asked. Hajime tried to think. He couldn’t come up with anything. Would it be something tangible? Or would it be something metaphorical? Hajime wasn’t sure so he turned and looked at Komaeda.

“I’m not sure. What do you think?”

“What I think?” Komaeda asked, eyes widening. “I suppose something no one else but one person could give him.”

“That’s too vague.” Hajime pointed out.

“Your answer wasn’t any better.” Komaeda shot back.

Hajime snorted. “At least I was honest saying I didn’t know what he’d want.”

“Right. Bonus points for that.” Komaeda laughed before he sat up. “Thanks for humouring me Hinata. Aren’t you cold?”

Now that he mentioned it… Hajime sat up. “You’re right. I best get home. You too. Have something warm to drink and such.”

“I will.” Komaeda stayed sitting on the ground, waving at him. “Safe trip home, Hinata.”

Hajime nodded and with a wave he left Komaeda, their conversation playing in his head for a while. What would a fairy want? What would be so big that it would wake him up? What gift would arise him from sleep? Hajime kept pondering long after he was home, sitting in his room with a cup of hot chocolate. He still didn’t have an answer.

~

Hajime saw Komaeda relatively soon after on New Years Eve.

His family had plans to go visit other family members, but Hajime had stepped out for a walk, to get away for a moment alone before he had to deal with family all the time. His walk naturally brought him to the park and along the snow bitten trail was Komaeda. He was holding his sketchbook and looked warm in his same olive coat. Now that he was standing up Hajime saw some red flash on the back as he turned to look at Hajime.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Hajime greeted. “No one else is around but I can always count on you at the park.”

“Guilty.” Komaeda laughed. “Though I purposefully came out early. It’s so quiet and clean. I wanted to draw.”

“Understandable.” Hajime nodded. “I’ll leave you to that then…”

“Wait.” Komaeda immediately reached out. “If you’re not too busy… I mean you’re here…”

“Modeling?” Hajime asked. “I suppose so. Just not for too long. I have to return home within the hour.”

“It won’t take long. I promise.” Komaeda said. “Let’s sit on the bench?”

Hajime looked at the bench. It was clean though there was a bit of snow dusted on it. He nodded anyways and let Komaeda sit down beside him. They angled themselves and with the short distance with the bench they really were close. Hajime swallowed and just let Komaeda draw. A full ten or fifteen minutes passed before Komaeda shifted.

“Sorry. It’s harder to draw in the cold.” Komaeda muttered. “Just sit still.”

He then continued to draw and Hajime tried to sit still as long as he could. However, when the cold was too much Hajime shuffled and looked at Komaeda. He had the sketchbook open and was still scribbling. When he saw Hajime move, he flushed and shut the book.

“Sorry. You must be cold. I’m done.”

Hajime nodded and started to move to leave when Komaeda suddenly spoke.

“Do you want to see the drawing?”

That stopped Hajime in his tracks. Komaeda had never let Hajime see the drawing before. In fact, besides the tree from a good year ago Hajime hadn’t seen Komaeda’s art yet. Nodding Hajime let Komaeda hand the sketchbook over.

It must have been a new one, as the drawing was on the second page. Hajime stared. It was really detailed, well done, with high lights and shading. Hajime looked up at Komaeda, to tell him that it was gorgeous but he couldn’t.

Komaeda had leaned in and kissed Hajime.

Hajime remained frozen from the shock of Komaeda’s lips pressed against his. The feeling was soft, light, and Komaeda wasn’t pushing. When he pulled away Hajime exhaled softly and looked at Komaeda, who was flushing.

“Sorry.” Komaeda snatched his sketchbook. “I just… I couldn’t help it.” He softly added. “I’ll understand if you want to go.”

Hajime swallowed. “I’m not mad. Just surprised. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Sorry.” Komaeda shuffled. “I should have asked you first?”

“It’s… fine.” Hajime honestly replied. “As I said, I’m not mad. Just surprised. Does this mean you want to…?”

Date. Hajime wasn’t sure how to ask. He had never dated anyone before and he wasn’t sure if the kiss was just in the moment or real.

“I’d love to date you.” Komaeda breathed, understanding what Hajime meant. “But I can’t push you to give what you don’t have or are willing to give.”

“Right.” Hajime swallowed. His heart was in turmoil and he wasn’t sure what he wanted. “Could I… perhaps have some time to think this through? Can I have a way to contact you?”

Komaeda ripped out a corner of his sketchbook and neatly wrote a number. “Sure. Just… don’t leave me hanging, okay Hinata?”

“I won’t.” Hajime pocketed the number. “I won’t.”

As he left Komaeda Hajime couldn’t help but feel he had made some sort of strange promise to Komaeda that he had to fulfill.

~

New Years passed slowly and with the kiss between him and Komaeda, Hajime wasn’t sure what to think of the situation he had placed himself in with Komaeda. Sure, he and Komaeda had a strange friendship, but that wasn’t an excuse for Hajime. He had truly grown close to Komaeda in the months they had seen each other and if he dated Komaeda he’d see him more. There was really nothing stopping Hajime from saying yes and just seeing how it went.

With that in mind, Hajime looked at the number and just plunged himself to just phone Komaeda and give him a response. The phone rang twice before it picked up.

 _“Hello?”_ Komaeda’s voice was clear.

“Komaeda?”

_“Hinata.”_

Hajime thickly swallowed. “Could we meet up? I have my answer.”

 _“You know the place.”_ Komaeda simply said before the line cut.

Hajime stared at his phone and with a heavy, excited heart, left his house and headed out to the park. The snow had stopped and the past while it had been packed down with all the walking. Hajime took his time to head over to the park and it had to be the reason why Komaeda was waiting for him by the tree, just as he always did.

“Hinata.” Komaeda greeted.

“Yes.” Hajime blurted out, wanting to get the suspension that was burning in his heart off. “I’d like to try. Dating that is.”

“You… do?” Komaeda’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes.” Hajime felt a small bubble of laughter fill him. “Though, could we just… take it slow? No surprise kisses just yet.”

“Slow.” Komaeda savoured the word. “Of course. I don’t mind.” He then smiled. “I was worried I scared you off. I’m happy I didn’t.”

“It would take more than that to scare me.” Hajime seriously told him.

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Komaeda asked with a grin.

Hajime laughed. “I suppose so.”

“Challenge accepted.” Komaeda said before he laughed warmly.

Hajime joined him and his heart felt light.

~

“Dating” Komaeda felt both different and familiar at the same time.

For one, Hajime was immediately swept up in his life, with New Years, and then school starting up again. His life continued on a routine of friends, family, and school work. The routine lulled him into a sense of familiarity, washing soothing and warmly over him.

However, Hajime was trying to talk to Komaeda more. The number Komaeda had given him was saved to his phone and Hajime took it upon himself to break the ice and send the first text just so Komaeda had his number. When the reply came back confirming Komaeda had received it, Hajime exhaled slowly with warmth bubbling in his heart.

Their messages were simple, just asking about their day and what ever other topic came to mind. Hajime liked it. It was a safety net for him, a way to expand his relationship without high stakes. Komaeda seemed more than willing to have the comfort zone too and within two weeks despite Hajime not having time to try and see Komaeda in person, he felt a bit closer to him.

If anyone around him noticed, they hadn’t said anything. Hajime wasn’t about to mention before things were solidified. He didn’t want his friends (good intentions that they had) ruin anything by pressuring himself or Komaeda. Keeping their relationship, a secret was for the best. Things could be taken slowly and when the time was right, Hajime could introduce Komaeda to his friends.

~

“You’ve been awfully cheerful.” Nanami finally said one day after school.

Hajime kept walking quickly to keep up with Nanami. She was about half a head shorter than him, but she walked fast. “I’m always cheerful.”

“You can be.” Nanami replied with ease. “However, something feels different.”

“Different?” Hajime lilted his head.

Nanami gave him a look and kept walking. “Hajime. I’ve known you for forever. You’re keeping a secret.” She paused. “Is it something you want to share with me?”

Hajime felt a small jolt though his spine. This was why he was friends with Nanami after so many years. She always knew how to push him but how to back off. Her consideration was always welcome and Hajime felt affection bloom for his longest time friend.

“I want to share, just I don’t want to ruin anything by being over zealous.” Hajime told her. “However, I…”

“However?” Nanami leaned in.

A beat passed and Hajime stopped walking, Nanami stopping in her tracks too. She looked at him with an expression that was both open and respectful at the same time. Words formed on Hajime’s mouth before drying and then reforming.

“Remember that boy I mentioned… Komaeda?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well,” Hajime scratched his head. “We’ve become closer.”

“Closer?” Nanami repeated. “Don’t make me draw my own conclusions, Hajime.”

“We may or may not be trying to date.” Hajime relented.

Nanami blinked and then gave a warm smile. “That sounds lovely Hajime. I’m glad.”

Her warm and soft reaction made Hajime’s heart relax a little. He hadn’t even realized it was beating rapidly. “Thanks. Just keep this silent please? I don’t want to ruin anything and then have the fall out.”

“I won’t say a word.” Nanami assured him. “Though I am curious, where did you meet?”

Hajime had started his walking again and tried to think of a way to explain to Nanami. As he did, they entered the park. This was where they could separate ways. Hajime would walk with Nanami the entire way around the park and then he’d loop back towards his own house. Their location provided Hajime a good launching point for his answer.

“Do you see the tree? The one with the fairy boy supposedly sleeping in it?” Hajime asked, pointing over. “Well we technically first met when I was ten. I bumped into him. We officially only started talking last year spring.”

Nanami did the mental math. “About eight years ago technically?”

“Yes.” Hajime nodded. “I know it’s sort of silly to jump so soon in dating, but I guess I feel comfortable around Komaeda?”

“That’s not silly at all.” Nanami shook her head. “I think people can move at their own paces, so long as they’re both comfortable with it.”

“You’re very insightful.” Hajime stated. “Thanks Chiaki, for not making a big deal out of this.”

She smiled and the two of them walked closer towards the tree. As they did Hajime thought he almost saw Komaeda, the fluffy white hair and all. He froze and stopped, causing Nanami to stop and draw her gaze over to where Hajime was looking. There was nothing. Just some snow. Hajime flushed. Apparently, his connection of the tree and Komaeda was rather strong. How embarrassing.

“Sorry.” Hajime said. “I thought I saw something.”

“Something.” Nanami repeated doubtfully. “Or someone.”

“Chiaki…” Hajime groaned, flushing.

“Just saying.” She smiled. “Thanks for walking with me. I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, I’ll see you later.” Hajime repeated. “Bye.”

“Good bye, Hajime.” Nanami waved before heading off towards her house.

Hajime waited a moment before he turned around and walked back towards his place. As he did Hajime looked over at the tree. There was nothing, just snow. He sighed, shook his head, and continued on.

~

Hajime saw Komaeda a couple days later.

His phone lit up with a message and Hajime felt a surge of surprise and excitement. Komaeda’s message was a simple request that they met up and just hung out. Hajime happily replied a confirmation and with that his day continued on, only a bit lighter and with anticipation lacing itself with every breath.

When the day finally came, Hajime walked over to the park. The weather was still a bit cold, but the snow was slowly receding. It wasn’t quite spring, but soon it would be. Soon it would mark almost a year since he’d known Komaeda. School was rushing towards the finish line and though Hajime had final exams to start thinking about, he figured a bit of time seeing Komaeda was good for his health.

Komaeda was under the tree, standing there, looking up. When Hajime approached Komaeda turned and smiled at him. “Hinata, I knew you’d be here soon.”

“How do you always beat me here?” Hajime asked with a laugh.

“Magic.” Komaeda seriously replied before smiling. “Come, while I’m sure you wouldn’t be surprised if I requested our first proper date here by the tree, I think we can do one better.”

“One better?” Hajime asked, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Komaeda replied. “Come on?” He extended his hand.

Hajime took it and soon Komaeda was leading him through the park, out of it, and then down the road. They kept walking and then turned to walk down some side alley between two houses. They ended up on the other side among more houses. However, they kept walking down and soon came to a high point that over looked the river. Hajime stared. It was beautiful. Of course, he knew of the area. It was popular for joggers to continue on this way, but he hadn’t visited in a while.

“It’s so pretty.” Hajime looked down at the sparking river and the greenery slowly poking through the snow. “I haven’t been here in a while.”

“I haven’t either.” Komaeda replied before he sat down on a bench that was off the side. “If you’ll allow me?”

He pulled out a sketchbook from his jacket pocket. It was a smaller one and easily could fit in. Hajime flushed. “You want to draw me?”

“I can’t think of a better way to spend time with you.” Komaeda replied. “I like drawing you, Hinata.”

Hajime flushed under the words and sat down. Komaeda definitely moved closer and then touched his face, pulling Hajime closer. Their breath mingled and Hajime froze. Komaeda then let go of Hajime’s face and began to draw. Hajime sat still, staring out to the river semi off the side. Komaeda worked with a slow, languid ease and when he paused to let Hajime stretch Hajime could sense he wasn’t done.

“How are you holding up?” Komaeda asked.

“I’m fine.” Hajime said after he walked around a little bit. “You can continue drawing.”

“Thank you.” Komaeda smiled. “I’ll show you when I’m done.”

True to his word when Komaeda finished he showed Hajime the drawing. He had managed to add in some of the background. Hajime stared and then smiled at Komaeda.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. You added to the drawing.” Komaeda slyly said.

Hajime flushed. “You’re flattering me.”

“Just stating the truth.” Komaeda simply replied.

The moment felt golden, soft, and Hajime didn’t want it to end.

~

The next little while Hajime was swamped with exams and studying. Komaeda understood and didn’t push Hajime to meet up with him. They kept with texting and it helped Hajime stay sane through his hours of just sitting and rereading through notes and answering more questions.

When his graduation ceremony came upon him it was soft, soothing, and in a way very surreal. Hajime just stared at the crowd and didn’t quite feel like he was present but at the same time felt like he was present.

The cherry blossoms scattered the entire hall and when Hajime saw the trees, he couldn’t help but wonder if Komaeda would end up drawing the tree again, just like the first time Hajime had met him, this time with all the flowers.

~

Spring break before university started was both relaxing and hectic. Hajime had received an acceptance letter from the university of his choice and with all of the paperwork and registering for classes, Hajime felt buried in work.

However, the relaxing part came from the ability to see his friends and Komaeda. His parents weren’t making Hajime move into a dorm and Hajime was grateful for that. Not that he didn’t want independence, but he wanted to get his feet wet before making any big jumps. Also, staying home meant he could be close to wherever Komaeda was.

Glancing up one morning at the sky Hajime wondered what would happen now that he was officially out in the real world, seeing all the world had to offer, and creating his own life. It felt both daunting and easy.

~

Hajime also found the time to see Komaeda. Now that he was freer, their dates had expanded. Their preferences seemed to veer more towards outside and privacy rather than the typical date spots, like movie theaters, dinner, and coffee. However, one day, as spring was rolling in and getting slightly warmer, Hajime wanted to go to a coffee shop, have a “traditional” date. Komaeda had responded well and with their plans to go to a small coffee shop by the university Hajime would attend set up, the day felt perfect. He left his house in decent time with a scarf wrapped around for good measure.

Komaeda once again was somehow there before Hajime. He was waiting outside of the coffee shop, checking his phone. Hajime immediately walked over to him and Komaeda somehow looked up before Hajime could speak.

“Hello, Hinata.” Komaeda greeted. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy seeing you here too, Komaeda.” Hajime shot back. “Shall we?”

They walked inside, Komaeda slightly trailing behind Hajime. The coffee shop in question was rustic with wood and white washed floors and walls everywhere. The photos on the wall were tastefully black and white with some sepia tones as well as some Polaroids. Inside was a menu on a large black board and Hajime quickly read their specials. In front was also a sign telling them to “Wait to be Seated”.

“Anything you want to try in particular?” Hajime asked.

“Maybe something sweet?” Komaeda tilted his head. “I’m not too sure…”

He was cut off by the waitress walking over to them. A smile was on her face as she took both of them in. “Just you today?” She asked Hajime.

“No, table for two.” Hajime looked over his shoulder and saw that Komaeda had started to look at the dessert displays. “Komaeda…”

“Oh, right, sorry.” He bounced over.

The waitress flushed. “My apologies, I didn’t see you there. Follow me.”

They were led to a table and when they sat down, Hajime took his scarf off and then immediately grabbed a menu. As he skimmed through, he noticed Komaeda staring at him with a smile. Hajime set the menu down.

“What is it?”

“I’m just happy. Not that our dates earlier were bad, but something different is nice. Especially when there is food involved.”

Food. It was surprisingly a topic that had never really come up between them. Hajime idly twirled his finger over the menu. “You know, speaking of food, I’ve never asked what you like.”

“Oh, I suppose not.” Komaeda mused. “Let me see… sweets are good, as long as they’re not too sweet. I like most food… oh but I like bread over rice sometimes.” He then paused. “Oh, and pomegranate. I like those a lot.”

Pomegranate. It wasn’t a fruit that most would declare as their favourite. “That’s an interesting choice. You’re not going for apples or something?”

“Apples are a bit overrated.” Komaeda deftly replied much to Hajime’s amusement.

Komaeda then smiled, like there was some sort of secret that he wasn’t sharing with Hajime. A moment later Hajime rang the bell for the waitress to come over. As she took his order Hajime saw her eyes flash over to Komaeda and slightly widen when he spoke. The look disappeared off her face a second later and Hajime didn’t have time to think too much on it.

~

Hanging out with Souda, Tanaka, and Sonia was always fun, though with the three of them starting to date Hajime almost regretted not asking Komaeda to join him. Not that his three friends were keeping him out of the loop, rather watching them together in the places they went made Hajime want to take Komaeda with him. With about a month since he had started dating Komaeda, Hajime was almost ready to invite Komaeda out with him to meet his friends and officially let his friends (besides Nanami) know he was dating.

“You’re pretty silent.” Souda noticed as they left one of the shops. “Are we accidentally fourth wheeling you?”

Hajime shook his head, thankful that Souda had kept his voice down. “You’re fine. I was just thinking. Sorry.”

Souda gave him a look before shrugging. “Okay, but if there is anything bothering you just let us know.”

“Right.” Hajime tucked all thoughts of Komaeda away. “I will.”

~

Before university started up Hajime met up with Komaeda and they went out on another public date. This time, they went to a theater after Komaeda admitted he hadn’t seen a movie in a while. As they sat down, popcorn and a drink to share between them, Hajime watched people walk into the theater. His thoughts, however, were jostled a second later when someone almost sat down on Komaeda.

“Oh, sorry.” The woman looked positively embarrassed. “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s fine.” Komaeda sweetly said.

The woman flushed and then walked off with her friends. Hajime blinked. It was the second time someone hadn’t noticed Komaeda. Odd.

“Strange how she didn’t notice you.” Hajime said as he grabbed some popcorn to munch.

“It’s sort of dark in here.” Komaeda shrugged. “I’m not offended. I’m just glad she didn’t sit on me.”

Hajime laughed. “Good point.”

The incident was forgotten a moment later when the theater went dark and the movie started proper.

~

University started and Hajime felt the first week wash over him in a wave of panic and hard work. Classes moved at a fast rate and while that was stressful, he met a few new people.

The first person turned out to be Owari’s boyfriend, who was a trainer at the gym she worked at teaching gymnastics. The introduction only reminded Hajime of introducing Komaeda and he made another mental note.

Then, the next two people were two girls in his class, a girl named Koizumi Mahiru and a girl named Saionji Hiyoko. The two were a bit head strong, a bit blunt, but Hajime enjoyed their company.

Messages were still sent to Komaeda while the days progressed and with Festivals hanging around the corner, particularly the Cultural Festival, Hajime was ready to invite Komaeda out and perhaps finally work up the courage to have his friends properly meet him.

However, a text to Komaeda revealed him busy during the main part of the Cultural Festival. With promises to try and make it to another event, Hajime simply pocketed his phone and looked forward to the new experience.

~

“You,” Koizumi placed her hands on her hips, “are going to make us late.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Hajime muttered out as he flung his bag over his shoulder. “How was I supposed to know that finding parking would be hard?”

Koizumi gave a bit of a huff but secured her bag with her camera equipment tightly over her own shoulder. “No use worrying about this now. Let’s go. You ready Nanami?”

The third member of their car pool barely looked up from her console but she still managed to walk in a straight line and not bump into anything. “Ready.” She muttered.

Hajime looked at the entire space with booths and stalls for the festival. Vendors were everywhere and everything from food to hand made crafts. A few of Hajime’s friends had decided to participate: Pekoyama with her kendo, Nidai and Owari with karate, and Saionji with her dancing. Every year Koizumi would take pictures for the local newspaper. While everyone had made plans to arrive as much together as possible, with so many of his friends participating in events, Hajime and Nanami ended up going along with Koizumi who asked to tag along. It made sense it was just the three of them. Kuzuryuu always drove up with Pekoyama. Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka were not only able to make the performances, but they also had a get together planned after the festival. Hajime was sure he’d see the three soon.

Scanning the crowd, Hajime tried to spot a head of pink hair (Souda’s recent dye job that surprised almost everyone) or a head of blonde hair. It should have been easy, but with the mass of people and some of them sporting other bright and vivid hair colours, it took Hajime a while to spot Souda who ended up waving at Hajime to get his attention.

“I was waving for a good two minutes.” Souda greeted Hajime with before he hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry. It’s hard to see in this crowd.” Hajime hugged Souda back and then stepped away. “Where’s Gundham and Sonia?”

“Sonia wanted to see some of the booths and Gundham is accompanying her. I delegated myself to finding your sorry asses.”

“Hey, rude!” Koizumi pipped up from behind Hajime. Her voice was stern for all of two seconds before she broke into a small smile. “It’s good to see you Souda. Do you know the schedule?”

“Oh, yeah.” Souda dug into his pocket. “Here.”

Koizumi took the rolled up paper and smoothed it out as best as she could before scanning it. Nanami walked over, still not looking up from her console, and waved to Souda before returning to her game.

“Hello to you too.” Souda said with a grin. “We have many events, but first it’s Akane and Nidai.”

“I’m looking forward to this.” Koizumi grinned. “Let’s go.”

As they walked over to the area where Owari and Nidai were performing, Hajime spotted many of the other displays and events happening. There were plays, singing, dancing, and all sorts of events rotating around so no one missed them. Hajime read all the signs out, promoting what was happening for the event. His eyes glossed over them until he read one with the phrase “Sleeping Fairy.” Hajime nearly paused in his walking. He hadn’t thought about the legend in a while, ever since Komaeda brought it up in October. It wasn’t too much of a surprise; the tale was popular. It wasn’t anything too remarkable, but Hajime still felt a shiver down his spine.

“Hajime?” Souda was tapping his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Hajime tore his gaze away from the sign. “I’m good.”

Souda however, leaned over and looked towards the signs. “Sleeping Fairy? I know you always walk by the tree. Are you interested in seeing it later?”

Hajime opened his mouth to say he really wasn’t, but Koizumi perked up and turned around. “The tree? You pass by it?”

“Yes?” Hajime half asked.

“I’ve been meaning to take a picture of the tree for an assignment.” Koizumi mused. “Maybe we can all go together. Sometimes, photos are boring all alone.”

It was a nice idea, but one that strangely sat oddly on Hajime’s chest. “I…”

“That sounds like something we could do.” Souda cut in. “We’ll talk with everyone about it later.” He then gave Hajime a look. “Right now though, we have Akane and Nidai to watch.”

With that Souda began to drag them over, pulling them further and further away from the sign.

~

It turned out that Hajime was outnumbered in opinion when asked if they wanted to see the play about the Sleeping Fairy.

Mostly everyone agreed it would be a fun group activity and so, with everyone on board and Hajime not wanting to look like a poor sport, they walked over to the theater in the afternoon and sat down. As the lights dimmed and the stage lit with the set piece, Hajime couldn’t help but think of the real tree. He could see the branches, the grass, and the leaves. Hajime could taste the dirt and the air on his lips. Finally, Hajime swore he could see Komaeda, standing by the trunk of the tree, smiling at him with laughing eyes.

The image vanished almost immediately and Hajime felt a shiver down his spine.

He barely paid attention to the play.

~

“That was great.” Akane stretched as they walked out of the theater.

“Yes, it truly was magnificent.” Sonia clapped her hands.

“I agree with my lighter third.” Tanaka touched Sonia’s hand. “The play truly wove the tale of magic, mystery, and supernatural beings in a vibrant display of lore and dramatics for us to witness with our own vision.”

“What he said.” Souda slung his hand over Tanaka’s shoulder. “So, what to do next?”

“I’m finished with my performances.” Pekoyama slowly said.

“Same here.” Saionji replied. “Mahiru was saying she wanted to go to that tree for some photos. I say we do that.”

Again, Hajime felt a weird tingle down his spine at the suggestion. It made his hair stand up on its ends and his mouth dry. Shaking his head to ward the feeling away, Hajime tried to tuck it into the back of his mind, but the feeling oozed slowly out, seeping into his skin. Hajime could feel the feeling ache in his blood and tissue.

He didn’t want to go to the tree with everyone.

“Hajime?” Nanami touched his arm. “Are you feeling okay?”

Hajime jumped and realized that everyone was looking at him expectantly, like they had asked him a question and he hadn’t responded. Flushing Hajime swallowed and gave them a small smile.

“Sorry I was lost in thought. You were saying?”

“Just deciding that we’re going to take some photos.” Koizumi raised her camera. “Are you coming with us?”

Hajime opened his mouth to reply he wasn’t but then his words were caught in his throat. He couldn’t say no. There was no reason for him to say no, apart from some strange feeling. That strange feeling was something Hajime couldn’t even explain to himself. It was no excuse.

“Sure.” Hajime said instead. “I’d love to go.”

“Great!” Koizumi beamed. “Then let’s get going!”

~

When they reached the tree, Hajime felt the shiver and feeling return in full force into his blood stream. His mind was screaming at him to leave, to not be at the tree with others so close, but Hajime forced himself to keep still for his friends. He was being ridiculous. There were other people in the park and Hajime in the past had no issues being at the tree with others around. It wasn’t as though the tree was on private property. Hajime once again forced the strange feeling into the corner of his mind.

 As Koizumi had them get together and pose for a picture, Hajime swore out of the corner of his eye, in the crowd of people, Hajime swore he saw Komaeda. Then, Hajime blinked and there was nothing. He had just imagined it.

~

Summer hit soon after the Festival and the strange photo shoot at the tree. With break happening, Hajime found the first local festival and asked Komaeda out. This time the response was a “yes”, so when evening hit on the day, Hajime left, ignoring how warm everything was despite it being evening.

The festival was held by a local temple, with many fairy lights decorating the trees and stalls of food and entertainment for all. Hajime made his way through the bright lights and colourfully dressed people and leaned against one of the trees. Taking his phone out, Hajime went to Komaeda’s contact information and was about to text him when he saw a blur of white and then felt Komaeda touch his arm. Hajime pocketed his phone and laughed.

“You’re here. Did I beat you?”

“I’m not sure.” Komaeda smiled serenely and touched Hajime’s hand. “Maybe we were here at the same time.”

“Maybe.” Hajime took Komaeda’s hand into his own. “Let’s go? What do you want to do first?”

“Anything you want.” Komaeda said. “I’m just here for the fireworks. I’m not too hungry, though I’ll share with you if you want.”

Hajime felt a flutter in his heart. “Sounds good. I sort of had my fix of festival food lately. It’s a shame you couldn’t make it to the Cultural Festival. You could have met my friends.”

“I know.” Komaeda softly said. “Perhaps next time.”

Next time. Hajime’s heart fluttered.

“Why don’t you tell me about it instead?” Komaeda asked.

“Okay.” Hajime readily agreed. “A few of my friends were performing at the festival. I watched them. We then saw a play on the Sleeping Fairy.”

“You did?” Komaeda perked up. “Wish I saw that. There are always so many interesting interpretations of that story. Did you enjoy it?”

“I sort of couldn’t pay attention.” Hajime admitted.

“You couldn’t? Is it because you don’t believe in the story?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime opened his mouth to tell Komaeda it was because he was thinking of him, but then shut his jaw tightly. How awkward and cheesy. “Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Komaeda tilted his head. “You’re flushing, Hinata. Are you telling me the truth?”

“I…” Hajime scrambled. “We then went to take photos at the tree.” He blurted out to avoid Komaeda’s question and the potential more following up.

“You took photos at the tree with other people?” Komaeda repeated, his voice neutral. “Interesting. Did you have fun with that?”

There was something under Komaeda’s tone, something Hajime couldn’t pick up. Looking at him, Hajime could see a smile on Komaeda’s face, but it felt slippery, like glass, thickly covering up something behind his eyes. They were flickering with something swirled, something almost frosty and heated at the same time. Hajime opened his mouth to say something, to keep on with the conversation, but he couldn’t. His voice felt stuck to his throat in a tight ball, like syrup stuck to a gummy.

“Hinata?” Komaeda was leaning in. “Well?”

“I…”

Hajime tried to speak but Komaeda’s presence was suffocating, almost consuming him. The look was still there, smooth, glassy, but the swirling in Komaeda’s eyes was dark, almost pitch, drawing Hajime in like a black hole…

A crackle of fireworks in the background broke the spell between them. Hajime flinched and turned to see that they were lighting fireworks already. It felt like they had just arrived at the festival. Komaeda also backed away and was looking up at the fireworks with a smile. When he turned to Hajime the look was gone and Hajime felt as though he had imagined the entire thing up. A second later Hajime couldn’t remember what he had even imagined.

“The fireworks are pretty, aren’t they, Hinata?” Komaeda asked.

“They are.” Hajime found himself automatically responding. “Say, let’s go look around afterwards?”

“Yes, let’s.” Komaeda sweetly replied.

~

On the way back, they ended up at a small café. Hajime ordered something to drink, but Komaeda opted out. Taking his drink to go, Hajime walked with Komaeda back towards his place. The pace was languid and the memories of the festival hung in the air. As Hajime remembered the fireworks and the stalls, he couldn’t help but feel that something was missing from his mind, something that was seamlessly cut out. It was like trying to remember something that had faded from his short term memory. In the end it didn’t really bother Hajime and if it was important, he would remember it sooner or later.

Turning into the park, Hajime felt like things had gone well. The year had passed and another year was trickling along. Saying yes to dating Komaeda felt like a source of happiness and when they automatically went by the tree, Komaeda touched Hajime’s hand, pausing them in front of it.

“Sorry, do you mind? Just for a moment?” Komaeda asked.

“Not at all.” Hajime smiled. “We always seem to end up back here some point in time.”

“We do.” Komaeda sweetly said. “It’s my favourite spot. It’s where I met you.”

The sincerity of his words hit Hajime and he flushed at them. “That’s rather sweet of you.”

Komaeda smiled and suddenly was slightly into Hajime’s personal space, touching his hand. Hajime found himself not protesting and instead letting Komaeda gently push him until he was against the tree. Komaeda looked up at him, not really invading Hajime’s personal space, but still close. If Hajime wanted to, he could leave. Except he didn’t. He didn’t want to leave Komaeda. He didn’t want to move from the spot. Warmth seeped into Hajime’s body and he found himself smiling widely at Komaeda.

“I enjoy spending time with you.” Hajime said and it felt like he was saying it and wasn’t saying it at the same time. Your words are sweet.”

“Just stating the obvious.” Komaeda touched Hajime face lightly. “You sort of woke me up, gave colour to my world.”

Hajime, for a brief moment, felt an ice cold clarity to his body and his mind tried to tell him to speak up, to change the course of their conversation, but then the warmth returned and Hajime leaned into the tree.

“I woke you up?” Hajime found himself parroting.

“Sort of.” Komaeda corrected. “You haven’t fully woken me up yet.”

Komaeda then leaned in and Hajime could feel him against his body, warm, flush, and solid. Fingers curled into Hajime’s shirt and Komaeda was easily pinning Hajime against the tree.

“Will you do me the honour of gifting me your initiated kiss?” Komaeda asked.

The wording caught in Hajime’s mind. How it was a gift and him initiating the kiss. Hajime remembered how wording was important in stories, how people were ensnared by well placed promises and words. He should have thought things through, but instead, as though some unseen force was urging him, turning off his logic, Hajime reached up and touched Komaeda’s face.

“It will be my pleasure.” Hajime said before he leaned in and kissed Komaeda.

This kiss was different from their first one. Unlike their first one, which was soft and all Komaeda, this one was wilder, like Komaeda was losing himself in it. His grip on Hajime tightened and as they kissed Hajime felt both exhilarated and scared, all of it rolling into a ball in his chest.

When they parted, Komaeda’s eyes shifted, like they were changing to something different, something other worldly. Hajime found he could taste Komaeda on his tongue, something icy and sweet. A thin smile, one that spoke of glee and victory filled Komaeda face. He touched Hajime’s cheek and with a soft hand, dragged it down to Hajime’s heart.

“Oh Hajime, I knew I was right.” Komaeda smiled as beautifully as a knife. “You really did wake me up.”

Realization was trying to shove its way into Hajime’s brain and system, but all Hajime could do was watch as Komaeda seemed to glow before he leaned in and kissed Hajime one final time. Something tart and sweet with a crunch entered Hajime’s mouth and he automatically chewed and swallowed whatever Komaeda had given him. Panic then filled Hajime’s system as he felt the world tilt and his vision blur with a vivid streak of blues and greens. Clutching onto Komaeda, Hajime toppled over, knees hitting the cool ground.

Komaeda was glowing in front of him, his skin looking opaque and pale like an opal. There were shots of pastel colour and soon Komaeda’s eyes took on some sort of electric blue. Behind him something translucent took form, fluttering out like wings.

Hajime’s eyes closed and he felt darkness take his mind completely.

~

Hajime woke up in his bed with a massive headache that pounded and pounded in his skull. Groaning, Hajime flipped over and tried to think about what had happened earlier. He didn’t remember returning home, but he did remember walking with Komaeda… talking under the tree… kissing him… then…

With a jerk Hajime sat up and winced as his brain sloshed against his skull. Scrambling for his phone, Hajime looked at the time. The numbers were jumbled to his brain and it took him a solid moment to read it. It was barely morning, yet Hajime felt the fingers of panic fill his body and mind, waking him up.

What had happened in the park? What had Komaeda done to him? Hajime’s fingers shakily scrolled through his phone but his messages sat the same as they had the night before. Hajime quickly tried to pull someone up to text. He picked Nanami and tried to send her a quick message. However, a second later, the message bounced back. Hajime stared at his phone and at the exclamation point that stated his message hadn’t sent. He tried again and the message still bounced back. After a few tries Hajime groaned and tried to phone Nanami. It automatically went to her voice message system.

“Chiaki.” Hajime decided to leave a message. “This is Hajime. Sorry, I’m just trying to test out my phone. Messaging seems to not be working. Call me back please?”

The message ended with a beep and Hajime pocketed his phone. Getting up, he wobbled down the stairs. Perhaps he could talk to his parents and see if they could tell him how he had arrived home.

His house was empty. Hajime stared until he saw the calendar. His mother was out for some fitness class and his father had some business meeting. Perfect. Hajime held back his frustration and decided to check the paper as he made breakfast. However, that plan was shot when he saw the title of the front page news.

“Fairy Tree Split Cleanly Down the Middle.” Hajime read out. “What?”

Scanning the article, Hajime saw the picture off the side. It showed the tree completely split down the middle, not just the trunk, but the entire thing. The tree looked like lightning had come down and struck it. With no explanations to how this occurred, according to the article, Hajime decided to start there. He remembered being at the tree the night before.

Racing out, Hajime ran towards the park. As he got closer, he saw a bunch of people mingled in the park, obviously to see the tree. There were news crews and photographers everywhere. Hajime pushed his way through, muttering apologies as he did so. People didn’t seem to mind or care, and with that, Hajime ended up at the tree. It was truly destroyed. Hajime stared at it. The tree’s leaves were flush against the ground and there was tape all around it, preventing everyone from getting closer. There were also authority figures and crews obviously unsure how to handle the clean up.

Hajime felt sick looking at the tree. Something had happened. Did this mean that… did it mean the tale about the fairy was true? Was this a sign? It had to be some sort of strange coincidence. The tree and the fairy sleeping in it was a myth. It had to be. Nothing had woken up…

Komaeda. His words rushed thickly into Hajime’s brain, slamming him into a stupor. He had talked about waking up. He had glowed and looked strange and was talking strange. Hajime touched his lips. It had to be a coincidence. Komaeda’s wording about gifting the kiss…

Hajime’s sick feeling doubled. That wasn’t it. Surely… it couldn’t be it. Hajime staggered back. He had to go home. No wait, he had to go see Nanami. He had to talk to someone he knew… see what he could find out…

“Don’t bother.”

Hajime whipped his head around. Behind him, touching his arm like nothing strange had happened, was Komaeda. Or at least, Hajime thought it was Komaeda. Komaeda’s skin was opal like, with the streaks of pale colours running through them. His eyes were both electric blue and a stormy grey blue swirled together. His smile was wild and behind him were translucent wings. Fairy wings.

Komaeda was a fairy.

No wait, he wasn’t just a fairy. He was the fairy. The sleeping fairy. Somehow. Hajime’s brain tried to logic it out, but he couldn’t manage it. Komaeda was real. Hajime had touched him, talked with him, went out with him…

“Do you think because I’m a fairy I’m not physically here?” Komaeda tilted his head.

Hajime gaped. “You…”

“We’re connected.” Komaeda smiled. “Sort of. I can gather an impression from you.”

“An impression…” Hajime stared before he whipped his head around. “No one else can see you?”

“No one else could ever see me.” Komaeda corrected. “Unless you directly pointed me out. Why do you think that waitress in the first café asked if you were there alone? She didn’t see me until you called out to me.”

The information hit Hajime out of no where. His legs wobbled and Hajime thickly swallowed. “So why can I see you? I’ve always seen you. Since I was ten.”

“I told you last night.” Komaeda smiled like a knife gleaming in the sun. “You half woke me up that day. I awoke but with no powers. I realized you were the one to wake me up. I didn’t have enough power to keep myself solid though, after all those centuries of sleeping. It took me a few years. I then came to find you. I knew you’d wake me up fully. If only you gifted me something earlier.”

Gifted. That was why… “That’s why you said that last night.” Hajime gaped. “You made me give you the kiss. You stole it.”

“I did no such thing.” Komaeda frowned. “I can’t steal a gift. That’s not how it works. You gave me that kiss freely. Other wise I wouldn’t have woken up.”

“You tricked me then.” Hajime said. “You tricked me and that’s why… that’s why no one is looking at us, right?” Hajime whipped his head around. “No one can see me.”

“You’re right. No one can see you. You’ve just vanished from this world.” Komaeda replied.

“I…”

Hajime felt a sinking feeling in his heart. He had vanished. Was that why… was that why his electronics weren’t working for him? Was that why Nanami hadn’t answered her phone? Hajime’s heart swirled and he wanted to scream out in frustration but he needed answers.

“Why? I woke you up but that doesn’t mean I am suddenly invisible.”

“You’re right.” Komaeda smiled. “Come, we can discuss this elsewhere.”

He extended his hand. Hajime glared at it. “I can’t trust you.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Komaeda told him. “Trust me or not I have the answers. I promise I’m answering truthfully. I gain nothing by lying to you Hajime. I already have what I want.”

What he wants. Hajime wanted to throw up at the statement. He had been a pawn to Komaeda. Something to use to wake up and then discard and leave him in a limbo. His life was forever shifted, his being non existent. Hajime had an array of emotions flood him: anger, sadness, despair, frustration, and at the very bottom hope. Hope that Komaeda would actually keep his word. Hajime hated that he had no other option. Komaeda was right. His only other option was to walk away, but then he could never receive answers.

Hajime took Komaeda’s hand. Komaeda smiled.

“Good boy.” Komaeda said before the scenery shifted and wrinkled.

They were still in the park, but it felt surreal, slightly off, romanticised. For one, they were the only people and two, the park was completely clean, just a park, no litter or signs of life. Then, the entire area was just a large open field. The only thing present besides grass was the tree, which was completely restored. If this was in a movie there would be a foggy filter over everything that blurred the lines and made them seem smoother.

“Where are we?” Hajime asked.

“We’re in the realm between the real world and fairy land.” Komaeda replied. “For everyone it’s different but for me it’s always this tree.”

Komaeda then smiled. “You woke me up. I was cursed here so long ago. I cannot remember why. I didn’t feel anything or dream. I was just there. Then, one day I woke up to see you running into me. It was like I breathed air for the first time.”

Komaeda stepped away and twirled around. “I was free and you woke me. My powers to remain in a physical form were severely underused. I had to wait. I realized I wasn’t entirely free from the curse and I needed you to give me something.”

“You told me this.” Hajime interrupted with a scowl. “You then used me to wake up. Now what? Are you going to return home and leave me in this state? That’s the thanks I get for not knowing I was helping you?”

“Leave you?” Komaeda asked, sounding incredulous. “Hajime, why would I do that? I made you eat the pomegranate seed for a reason. I wouldn’t have done that with just anyone.”

Wait. Pomegranate? Hajime stared and before he could respond Komaeda was suddenly on him, pinning Hajime to the ground by sitting on his chest, leering over. Hajime couldn’t move and his breathing was limited. Glaring up, Hajime watched as Komaeda seemingly summoned a pomegranate from thin air.

“When we kissed and you woke me up properly, I made you eat some.” Komaeda said. “That tied you to me and made your existence disappear from the world. In a sense I half spirited you away.”

“You did… what now…” Hajime slowly said each word laced with anger. “Why? To torment me more?”

“No,” Komaeda sighed. “You’re really dense. You may think I was lying this entire time but I didn’t have to take a kiss from you Hajime. I could have had you gift me anything really, but I wanted a kiss. I wanted you to love me. I wanted the gift to be your love. So, I just let you know how I feel about you. I love you Hajime.”

Love. Hajime stared and wanted to dispute it but he couldn’t. Komaeda wasn’t lying and he wasn’t some form of monster incapable of love. He truly was. Hajime could see that Komaeda had human mixed in, the emotions and the understanding of how love worked. Komaeda had given Hajime the proper boundaries and space for a relationship to truly grow. And it would have continued had Komaeda not taken Hajime’s love and then half spirited him away. Or however Komaeda was putting it.

“So, you think because we were dating you can just take me away?”

“I can. You gave your love to me and it is mine to do with as I please.” Komaeda replied promptly. “I’m just showing you what I want. I can’t be in the human world but you can be in my world. All I did was take you away to be with me.”

Komaeda’s tone was rational but Hajime could sense the madness swirling underneath. Komaeda, while holding human understanding of love and truly experiencing it, was also a fairy. He had other morals and values and things he believed were right.

“You can’t just take me away.”

“I can. You gave me your name, you gave me your love, and you ate food of the fairy world.” Komaeda told him. “Don’t you pay attention? Names hold power, gifts to fairies are dangerous, and eating food of another world binds you to it.”

Komaeda then sliced the pomegranate open messily, not the proper way with cutting the top off and into sections. The red purple juice ran down Komaeda’s pale skin and down onto Hajime’s shirt, staining it. Plucking a seed from the pale flesh of the pomegranate, Komaeda pressed the seed to Hajime’s lips.

“And, don’t you pay attention to other myths? Apples and pomegranates are fruits you should stay away from.” Komaeda gently said. “Eat this.”

Hajime pressed his lips together tightly. Komaeda pressed the seed closer. “Hajime don’t be stubborn. The only place you can be is with me. You’ve given me too much power over yourself and I just want to be with you. Your resistance is futile.”

Desperately, Hajime wanted to tell Komaeda to let him go, or that his resistance wasn’t in vain, but Komaeda didn’t have patience. He deftly plugged Hajime’s nose and waited. Hajime knew what he was doing, trying to deprive him of oxygen to get him to open his mouth. Pressing his lips together tighter Hajime knew that his little rebellion would end in more than likely the way Komaeda wanted it to end, with him eating the seed. Still, Hajime was going to fight him.

“Oh Hajime.” Komaeda cooed. “You don’t understand. I’m not some demon that’s whisking you away against your will. You gave me everything. You handed it all to me. This is of your own volition.”

Hajime’s vision was spinning and slowly black spots were forming in his mind. The deprivation of oxygen was getting to him and sooner or later he would have to give in. It pained him. Hajime wanted to respond to Komaeda, tell him he was wrong, that spiriting him away was just as bad, but Hajime couldn’t. He gasped out for air, his brain making him do it without consent. The seed of the fruit was in Hajime’s mouth and even though Hajime didn’t chew it, he felt it slide down his throat. Tears leaked and Hajime wasn’t sure if it was from finally getting oxygen or the realization that he had lost.

“You haven’t lost anything.” Komaeda huffed. “All I’m doing is changing the scenery for us to hang out. We won’t even be here for forever. Soon this transition point will fade and I can show you the fairy world.”

Show him. Hajime felt more tears run down his face.

“Shush…” Komaeda gently go off Hajime and pulled him up so he was half against the trunk of the tree. “As we wait, do you mind if I draw you?”

Komaeda conjured the sketchbook and for the first time in years, as he flipped it open, Hajime saw the drawings he never got to see before. All of them were detailed portraits of him with a single word written across the background.

“Mine.” Komaeda read out the word and said it aloud before kissing Hajime lightly and getting to work drawing him.

Hajime wondered if Komaeda would edit the tears out of the final portrait.

**Author's Note:**

> Souda's dark hair: Before he dyed his hair pink I made it dark in colour.
> 
> Drawing: I finally got Komaeda to be the artist
> 
> Spelling/Kanji: Names in Kanji can be spelt with many different variations so asking how to spell a name is super common.
> 
> Hajiji: a nickname I keep having Owari call Hajime because I love it
> 
> Spring: Japanese school years ends in April and begins in March
> 
> Names: a common thing in fairy tales, giving a name away gives someone power over you
> 
> Eating of the food: Again, a common trope in tales about fairies/supernatural things


End file.
